


Pervert

by Innu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Top Rick, dom kink, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innu/pseuds/Innu
Summary: Morty and Rick go on an adventure and Morty learns more about himself.





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE FOR THE PORN, definitely toward the end. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting.
> 
> ** Unbeta'd**

"Uh- yeah, Rick." Morty stuttered, awkwardly, his hands pressing sweaty palms into his thighs. "Are we-we...Rick?" Morty sucked in a deep breath that did nothing to fill his lungs and then he closed his eyes. God, he needed to get a hold of himself. His fingers were shaking, nervousness wracking Morty's body as he tried anything to reason with himself. Rick was standing inches in front of him, his tall, lean body pressed against his as they were cramped in a too confined space. 

Morty shifted uncomfortably never minding the fact he could feel Rick even more against him, feel the knee that was crammed between the space of his thighs and the way it made him twitch almost instantly.

It was too tight of a space for him, a prepubescent boy who could barely go a few hours without touching himself and way too tight of a space for a boy who only just realized he was sexually attracted to Rick. But here they were trapped in a room the size of a small closet, one with all four walls closed in like a box and a shut ceiling. To Morty, it was a coffin, a death sentence, but to Rick who was already tinkering, it was temporary.

It was dark and hot, sweat already trickling down Morty's neck slipping into his collar.

Morty hated this. He hated being in closed, tight places but not as much as he hated the fact that in this closed, dark, hot, sticky place all he could think about was the way Rick's knee was rubbing against his inner thigh. It was even worse with the way Rick was wrenching wires from the hatch above, the way each motion jerked his knee against it.

This was hell.

He could barely breathe and when he did manage to all he took in was Rick; a bitter, thick taste of aftershave and booze. It wasn't the most delectable but fuck it did things to him he would care not to have to explain.

The annoyed sigh from Rick brought Morty back from his own feelings and anxieties but it was Rick's voice that made him jump.

"Shut-shut up, Morty, Don't you see Grandpa is-" He burps, leaning up further as he was opening the small metal hatch wider above them, pulling some other wires different from the ones he was yanking before, "is busy. Why don't you just- just be quiet for a sec, okay, Morty?"

Their eyes met for a second when Rick glanced down at him and Morty looked away quickly, too quickly as it was apparent through the way Rick's body stiffened against his. He didn't speak but Morty knew later that there was going to be a speech as to why he was an idiot and how this was his fault, which in all actualities, it was Morty's fault.None of this would have happened and they surely wouldn't be in this situation if Morty would have just listened but that point was far beyond moot now.

The pair of them were on a rather small planet completely inhabited by machines and aliens that worked on said machines. Rick had brought them there to collect some kind of nonsensical item that would "make their lives a hell of a lot better, Morty." When in truth it was just something useless, something that Rick wanted just so the aliens of this planet couldn't have it.

He was always nice like that.

Morty had found out the hard way while he was separated from Rick, that what they were doing was wrong like always. One of the aliens had stopped Morty begging for him to return the device and when he had obliged, they explained that it was some kind of core to their planet and there was only one like it. The alien then continued, saying that if they would take it, the planet could lose power or worse. That alone put him in a dilemma. Unlike Rick, Morty had feelings, regrets. He couldn't just destroy a planet for no damn reason and he sure as hell wasn't going to be responsible.

Morty had always had a bleeding heart for these sort of situations. He completely understood that his grandfather was an asshole more often than not and that they probably weren't lying. So from there, he took it upon himself to confront Rick, demanding he returned it and while they were arguing and fighting over the machine, they were captured. Long story short, they ended up in a prison cell the size of a gum wrapper and Rick was now giving him the silent treatment.

Dropping his head back against the metal wall, Morty sucked in a breath through his teeth. He hated when Rick was like this. He wished he would just come right out and say whatever the fuck he was going to say.

"You- You might as well say it, Rick." Morty puffed after gathering enough courage to speak, "You, You know, know as well as I do that you're mad, so- so just say, get it over with, okay?" He glared up in the direction of his grandfather, the little light that was leaking through shining across the older man's face.

He waited.

Rick didn't respond but rather was now pushing two pieces together with a spark, a spark that haphazardly died on the wall near Morty's head.

A small squeak escaped him and he found himself jammed even more against Rick, his body molded to his in fear.

"Fuck, Morty-" Rick hissed, glaring down at him angrily, "Look, look, settle down, Morty, I'm trying to do something and we-" He burps, looking back up toward the hatch, "we don't have time for your emotion- emotional bullshit. We need to escape, Morty." Rick then uses his hips to push Morty back against the wall once again creating a little bit of space between the two of them.

Morty's back pressed against the metal as he chewed his lip angrily. He wanted to hold his tongue but this was as opportune of a moment as any. He knew as soon as Rick got them out of here there would be no talking, there would be nothing but Rick ripping him a new one about getting them captured.

Balling his fists he pushed Rick's stomach, making the older man growl and snap another look at him. Rick was never one to be violent. He had never once hit Morty or intentionally hurt Morty, but this time he reached out and shoved him hard against the wall, his hand pressed on his sternum, dangerously close to his throat.

"Listen, Mor-urgh-orty." He hissed, officially in Morty's face, his eyes a warning to the boy to act right or face the consequences. "It's your fault we're in this situation, It's- You're the reason and now you wanna sit down and have a little- a little therapy session on feelings?" Rick's lip curled, baring his teeth threateningly. "We have to escape or we're dead."

Morty stiffened, his eyes blowing wide for a second as he stilled to the wall.

Never in his life had he been so afraid of his grandfather and so, so aroused. Sure, it wasn't the first time he had had these thoughts and feelings and it didn't change the fact they were taboo and uncomfortable. But this was a whole new animal, Morty knew he was attracted to Rick but he didn't know he was attracted to Rick being an asshole to him.

"You got me, Morty?" Rick growled once again, his voice deep and low. He was closer to Morty's face than before as if knowing that he was intimidating Morty.

Morty swallowed, "I-I got you, Ri-rick." He wanted it to come out sarcastic, to snap it out angrily but instead it came out a shaky whimper and Rick's blue eyebrow rose. He would let it drop for now, knowing that nothing was going to come of this later. There was no use fighting Rick and right now, he had a lot harder problems to deal with.

Within thirty minutes, they escaped, not unscathed but they were out and on their way home with the not-so-needed core in tow. It was a silent ride aside from one or two snotty quips about Morty being unreliable but there were no further talks of it. It wasn't like Morty was really listening anyway. He now had to focus on something else because fuck if he could think about anything besides Rick fucking him right then and there.

Once home, Morty disappeared upstairs to his room where he began his normal routine of self-loathing and masturbating the thoughts of his grandfather away. But this time, he had something a lot more tangible to touch himself to than just his fantasies.

Morty awoke to the same feelings as usual, the ones that told him there was something wrong with him, the ones that said he still got hard after being told off by his own flesh and blood.

God, he was fucked up and he knew it.

It wasn't normal, these feelings and the urges that accompanied them, but it seemed to make no difference. It didn't stop them. There was no stopping them. Ignoring them only made it worse and acknowledging them? well fuck, he might as well hang a banner outside of his window saying he wanted to fuck his grandfather.

Yesterday though had taken the cake, the icing and the whole fucking enchilada, yesterday he found out he not only had an attraction to his own grandfather but he had a kink for being dominated by him, for being pinned against the wall and spoken to angrily.

Somewhere in his mind, Morty thought he could have lived with being attracted to Rick. It wasn't completely abnormal to have some kind of attraction to someone you spent a multitude of time with and it was probably fleeting, something he could push away once Jessica realized what a catch he was. But this, this was a deeper realization that not only did he want his grandfather to fuck him, he wanted him to control him, to put him in his place.

Morty curled into himself on his bed, his hands wiping over his face as if he were cleaning the thoughts from his mind.There was no helping this. Hell, he had already touched himself to the thought of being fucked, what use would it be now to say that it was wrong? The problem was even if he had already touched himself to it, it didn't change anything. He was still fighting it, still trying to hide it. It was a damn near constant thought, ones that plagued him when he was alone, when he was with Rick, when he was in school. There was no escaping it. So he would just have to deal, but it didn't mean he wasn't struggling.

Morty was struggling, struggling between the fact that he had strong sexual desires toward his mother's own father and the fact that he was a pervert. It was like a constant battle in the back of his head, accompanied by anxiety, fear and a little bit of sexual frustration. But if he had to measure any bit of it, to place it into a category of which was worse. It was the sexual frustration. There was no amount of touching himself, of fucking himself that could take away the pure and complete sexual dissatisfaction. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew Rick slipped away to fuck other things when they were on their "Adventures" or maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't fucking him. Whatever it was, it made him snippy and at any rate, Rick was bound to find out. That was the scariest part of it all, one of his deepest secrets he buried deep inside of himself for no one to see. If Rick were to find out, he couldn't imagine that he would be accepting, that he would pat him on the back and say let's go.

No, Morty knew his grandfather better than anyone and he knew at the end of it, Rick would look down his nose at him and tell him he was disgusting, trash and a pervert.

But that was neither here nor there. Morty had always known he was a pervert. Hell, before his sudden interest in Rick, he had thought about every physical inch of Jessica, touched himself in ways that most people would only dream of. It wasn't like this would be news to anyone and especially not to his grandfather who he had spent hours with. Hell, Morty probably had a long-standing record for how many times a teenager touched himself in a day. He never hid that fact but now that it had evolved into something so taboo and had become a damn near constant thought, it was becoming harder to do so.

Maybe Rick had rubbed off on him. Morty knew his grandfather had some of the laxest morals. God, the man had stated it on more than one occasion that he would fuck anything with a hole.

Morty told himself that was the reason. But it didn't hide the fact of the matter, his intense attraction had shifted into a sort of dominance fetish and Morty had nowhere to go with it.

He was fucked, just not literally.

Morty despite everything, despite admitting that maybe he was a little more fucked up than he had imagined, was still getting aroused. His dick even now twitching from just the realization that he had a kink for Rick being a dick, for Rick dominating him.

Time and time again it dragged him back into that small room where the two of them were pressed against each other, hot and sweaty, his dick uncomfortably hard as Rick tried desperately to get them out.

Shit-

Morty couldn't take it anymore.

Rolling back onto his back, he immediately began to think back on the adventure, the two of them trapped in that small space; Rick's knee almost grinding into his already hard dick. The way Rick snapped at him angrily.

God-

A throb warned Morty he was treading in dangerous waters but he was already stuffing his hands down the front of his loose boxers, palming his own cock.

Fuck- he was really messed up.

Eventually, the fantasy evolved as it did last night, turning into something where instead of Rick gripping onto his sternum he grabbed him by the throat and growled in his ear.

He about came undone then and there, precum dribbling over his fingers and he hadn't even begun pumping. Morty was gripping his dick now, working the slick, sticky precum over his head and down the shaft then back up again.

His eyes were already fluttering, rolling back as he lifted his hips up into his fist but not quickening his pace. No, he enjoyed the speed he set for himself, a slow drifting drag up and down, tight enough to feel like he was fucking into Rick's own hand.

Morty knew Rick, he knew he was a tease and he knew he would pump him slowly, he would drag it out, telling him to take it, talk him over the edge with that voice of his.

Fuck- Morty stilled, his head pressing back into the pillows as he choked off a soft moan. He needed to keep it together a little longer. He wanted to live in this fantasy a little longer. His fist resumed moving but at a steadier pace slipping up and down his cock from base to head, his thumb pausing to swipe over the slit of it slowly as he imagined it was Rick's tongue. More precum bubbled, dripping from beneath his thumb and down the underside of him.

The pleasure was building far too much- He was already rocketing his hand up and down his dick in quick successions as he bent into himself panting, whimpering for release.

Morty bit hard into his lip, his thighs shaking as finally the first wave of orgasm slammed through him.

"Rick!" He cried out his name, not meaning to, not wanting to, but it had been there waiting to slip out.

Ropes of cloudy come dashed across his bare stomach and Morty continued pumping himself, making sure each and every drop of come was milked from him. His hips jerked once more as he leaned back against the headboard, his mouth open as he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

A shaky sigh left him as he now sat forward, his eyes scanning his room. Morty wasn't sure how loud he had moaned Rick's name but surely it wasn't something he would want to explain to anyone.

Morty scanned the room once again, holding his breath to listen for any movement, only becoming relieved when he didn't hear any. Falling back into the bed, he let out a much deeper sigh of relief.

 

Morty awoke a second time.  
Stretching a little, he let out a small yawn and rolled onto his side. He felt a little better than he had the first time, a lot of the shame that he was wallowing in seemed to fade with sleep and that was somewhat of a relief.

He didn't know what time it was but came to the conclusion that it couldn't be that late because Rick would have already been in there dragging him away on some other crazy adventure.

He stretched again, finally awake enough to get up and start his day. Yesterday was a thing of the past and he barely even remembered why he was so anxious before.

Today was a new day, one where he could cram all of his feelings deep inside of himself and focus on something new. He could forget about his new found interest and what he did only a few hours before. Yeah, he could forget about moaning Rick's name and coming all over himself.

Yeah, he could do that.

Morty finally opened his eyes, but to his surprise, he came face to face with his grandfather staring down at him from his bedside. An instantaneous screech escaped Morty and he scrambled to the side away from the old man. He was now suddenly aware of how long he had laid there with his eyes closed and how long Rick had more or likely been standing there. He stiffened, panting, fear having taken his breath away.

"R-rick?" He breathed, his eyes widening as he grabbed his blanket and yanked it up to his bare chest, staring at the other. "Why- What are you doing in here, Rick? I was- I mean, I'm sleeping. I mean, I was. " Morty looked away and then back up at Rick who was still just staring at him.

Morty felt unease creep in and he shifted back into the pillows a little more.

Why wasn't Rick speaking? What's wrong with him?

"Let's - Let's go, Morty." Rick finally spoke, turning as if to leave.

Morty's eyes widened in surprise and then confusion but he got up anyways, always ready to follow Rick where ever they needed to be, even if he was acting strangely.

It was obvious from the way Rick swayed that he had already been drinking but he seemed sure of what he was doing and where he was going and that- that was even more unnerving.

"Where- Where are we going, Rick?" He asked, walking over to his dresser, pulling out a yellow shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Morty dressed right then and there, his hands finally yanking down his shirt before he finished, "I mean- Rick- hey!" He called out after Rick who was already leaving the room wordlessly.

Morty squinted but followed.

This was definitely strange.

Rick lead them through the house, not saying much of anything to Beth or Summer who were enjoying some lunch at the table. No, instead, he walked to the garage and opened the door, peering back at a very confused Morty.

He was holding the door open, obviously beckoning Morty to go through first, which was odd enough in itself.

What was even going on?

Morty was even more confused now, stopping in front of the door and a few feet from Rick, he looked up at him and then back at the door.

"What- What is this, Rick?" He questioned, now more suspicious than ever, "Are you- Is this a trap, Rick? Am I gonna go in there and-"

His words were cut off when Rick furrowed his brow at him and jabbed once again inside of the garage with an open hand.

"Just go- get in there, Mor-ourgh-ty." Ricky burped, frowning and looking a little more than frustrated.

Deciding to comply, Morty swallowed heavily. Whatever was going on, he felt uneasy, uncomfortable and most of all weirded out. Rick was acting strange, it was like he knew something that he wasn't telling him or maybe worse.

Maybe, he decided now was the time to chew him out for messing up the "Adventure" yesterday?

Walking through the door, Morty tried his best to ignore how close Rick turned in to follow him and how Rick locked the door when he entered. He was confused but it wasn't completely unlike him. Perhaps, he had something to show him that was for his eyes only and well- sometimes Summer liked to pry.

Once in the middle of the room, Morty turned around to face Rick who was once again staring at him but a few feet away.

"So what's- What's going on?" Morty asked, swallowing back some of the sudden anxiety he felt. The way Rick was staring at him made him feel nervous, like he was about to be punished or worse.

Rick finally broke eye contact and looked away, over to the table and then the floor and then back to Morty, his eyebrow raising. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Morty?" Rick asked suddenly, his hands delving into his white lab coat pockets.

Morty was immediately taken back, his eyes widening as he suddenly stepped forward, misinterpreting Rick's question as vulnerability. "No- what- Why-why would you ask that?" He asked, his own eyebrows dropping over his eyes, "That's- you're like the smartest person in the world- in everything." He raised his hands as he was speaking, unsure of the question, unsure as to why Rick was asking this out of the blue.

Rick was watching him again, his gaze like a hawk on prey, never leaving Morty's face. He stepped forward and Morty opened his arms in invitation.

He was confused, why would Rick ask him this? Why did Rick look so predatory? Morty swallowed but kept his arms open a little to show Rick it was okay to come toward him.

"You don't-" Rick burps, "You don't even know- You have no clue what I'm talking about do you, Morty?"

Rick strides forward, a confident gate despite his obvious intoxication. He didn't stop until he was inches in front of Morty, his tall body hunched over top of him, filling his view with nothing but him and his dominating presence.

Morty shrunk a bit, his mouth drying as he blinked up at the other. Slowly, his tongue shifted out wetting his lips.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, R-Rick." He managed as he took a step back. Morty was nervous again and he wasn't sure why.

Rick stayed silently for a while longer before finally breaking into an obnoxious eye roll. He straightened but he was still close enough to Morty that his presence was consuming.

"Morty, I heard you."

The teenager blinked, now completely lost.

He heard him, heard him doing what?

Morty squinted at his grandfather hard, his mouth opening to question it and then the realization struck him like a punch to the gut. Air sucked from his lungs and an immediate heat washed over his entire body.

Without even realizing it, Morty was holding his breath, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared back at Rick.

It wasn't- It couldn't be true. Morty had listened for other people, he had made sure that everything was quiet.

His heartbeat was racing but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"You moaned my name, Mor-ourgh-ty," Rick grunted at him, blunt and straight to the point as always. He then reached inside of his lab coat and withdrew his flask. Tipping his head back, he drank the last little bit of the liquid inside, apparent from his frown. "Now- now, don't try to deny it and don't think I was like spying on you, Morty, because I wasn't. I just happened to hear as I passed." He shrugged as if it were normal and explained away everything, now stuffing the empty flask back inside of his pocket.

Morty was dead, dying, shame was him now as he finally sucked in another breath between his teeth. He would lie this away. He could say it was something else- He didn't have to own up to this.

"I- I don't know what you are- I was asleep, Rick-" Morty practically choked on his name and despite his strong front, he couldn't meet Rick's gaze. He couldn't even bring it up to his vicinity.

The sound of Rick clicking his tongue brought Morty's eyes up to meet the older man but any reaction he would have had was short lived. Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulders and pushed him backward.

It wasn't a hard push but it was hard enough to send Morty stumbling backward, his feet catching and Morty fell to his ass unceremoniously.

Morty groaned, attempting to scramble upward but Rick was already back in front of him, staring down at him with that penetrating gaze of his.

"You-You're lying to me now, huh, M-Morty? Big man now?" Rick glared down at the Morty, "How about we talk about this?" He suddenly crouched down, way too close to Morty for comfort. His face was now once again inches in front of him.

Morty swallowed again, his hands dropped back to brace himself against the concrete as he stared up at Rick. This was stupid and Rick, well, he might be a genius but he was just a drunk, so who knows what he heard?

A blush crept up along Morty's neck and cheeks as he decided to take the high road on this.

"You- You brought me out here because you think, me, your grandson, moaned your name, Rick- " He began his tone condescending but definitely wavering under the sudden annoyance that washed over Rick's face. "Why- I mean, you're my grandfather?"

It was like he was talking to himself now. He was asking Rick the same things he asked himself every night after he touched himself and yet here he was throwing this in Rick's face like he was the pervert.

Shit, he had some issues.

Rick seemed still but then like a snake he snatched his hand out and grabbed Morty by the throat, pinning him effectively to the concrete below them. The older man's body was arched over Morty, his knee once again jammed between his legs as it had been the night before.

Morty let out a surprised gasp, one that was ceased in a split second by the initial squeeze. As if on cue, Morty's entire body flushed, a warm spreading feeling washing over him, shooting straight to his dick.

He was already twitching, hardening beneath this whole new exchange.

Fuck

"You really think I'm that stupid, Morty?" Rick growled, leaning over the top of Morty, his eyes narrowing down at him, "You- you think I don't see it? See, your little dick getting hard for me every time we're alone together? You think I'm dumb, Mor-ourgh-ty? Do you?" His knee nudged suddenly up in between Morty's thigh, pressing hard against his dick, bumping into it.

Morty couldn't speak now, his breath hitched in his throat as he attempted to arch up and away from that knee but was only brought to submission by another squeeze of his throat.

"R-rick-" He breathed, his eyes rolling back as the pleasure from Rick's hand on his throat shot through him.

He needed to gather himself, he needed to speak.

"Wha-what about yesterday, Morty? Lets- Let's talk about yesterday, hm-" Rick suddenly breathed in his ear, once again silencing any attempts for rational thought from the boy. "When we were stuck in that- that prison cell, you remember? Yeah, you do. You think I didn't notice, Morty? You think I didn't feel you rubbing yourself against my knee, getting hard for me? Those little hitches in your breath?"

He was fully erect now. Morty's hips rising helplessly against that knee that was still so blatantly there.

This was unbelievable, Rick knew? Morty's mind was far too gone to process anything, his body already a writhing mess and just from being grabbed and held down. Rick definitely wasn't helping things, talking to him like that in his ear.

How could Morty answer his questions if he was doing this?

Rick's long fingers flexed against Morty's throat momentarily and Morty could only imagine the red marks that bloomed underneath them. He was throbbing now, every part of him begging for release but Rick wasn't making any moves on him, he wasn't touching him. No, rather he was allowing his grandson to lift his hips and rut shamelessly against his leg, while holding his throat.

Morty sucked in a breath, " Ri-rick." He gasped, "If- if you knew so long why did you-you wait?" He tried his best to still his hips but the lack of pressure to his dick made his head swim. Morty needed to come and now. "You- you could've- uh- could've said something before?"

"I had to be sure, Morty. I might be a genius but it doesn't mean I notice every subtle change. I had to be sure it was true. Would you- you've noticed if I was getting har-arh-d for you?" Rick snarled it, obviously meaning it to be a comeback.

"Yes." Morty groaned it, his head dropping back. He didn't have much more capacity to sit around and talk about this. Where ever this was going, whatever was going to happen needed to happen. "Rick- Rick, You need to let go now." His eyes turned onto his Grandfather who reeled back a little in surprise.

"What?" Rick growled, still not releasing his throat, still not removing that knee from Morty's dick.

Morty swallowed to gather more courage, "Let- let me go, Rick, If-if you- if you aren't going to take care of it, then why're we talking here? What-" He pulled himself up, despite adding more pressure to his own throat so he was closer to Rick's face, "What was your plan- your end game here, Rick? You just brought me out here to-to embarrass me? To prove something? So, I moaned your name Rick- I'm - I'm sorry. You- You-"

His words were suddenly cut off when Rick's mouth slammed into his. It was a hurried but passionate kiss that was all teeth. Morty couldn't react fast enough as already his mouth was being forced open by a probing tongue. It tasted like alcohol and shame but maybe that was just Morty projecting. His own tongue brushed out now, wanting to taste Rick's, wanting to feel it but Rick pushed deeper.

Morty moaned, his mouth opening as Rick's tongue fucked into his mouth, pushing in, licking and tasting every inch of the wet cavern as if looking for something. It brushed the roof of his mouth, his teeth and then finally his own tongue.

The response was instant. Morty's tongue entwined with his, pushing against it, licking and massaging, tasting with a moan that rumbled from his chest.

He was riding up Rick's knee now, grinding with abandon as the kiss alone was almost enough to make him come.

"Fuck-" Rick growled into his mouth as he was now suddenly jerking back, glaring down at the boy. " Get up." He commanded it but didn't give much time for obedience, already he was yanking Morty to his feet and dragging him along with him to the desk.

Morty was about to protest, about to ask what was happening or going to happen but Rick was shoving him a top of the wood, his shirt wrenched up, so the cool of the desk flushed against his own heated skin.

"This is what you want?" Rick asked, but it was more of a statement than a question, for he was already running long-fingered hands up along Morty's stomach and flesh. "You want me to fuck you, Morty? You want me deep inside of you?"

His head was swimming and now Morty was reaching down to pull at his own pants, mentally chiding himself for not following half naked.

Morty yanked open the button, just wanting to free himself but Rick gripped his wrists and squeezed.

"I asked you a question." He growled it, once again speaking in Morty's ear, "Tell me what you want, tell Grandpa Rick what you want." His free hand was once again gliding along the skinny ridges of Morty's stomach, tracing the lines of it with thin fingers.

Morty could barely breathe, this was torture but he knew this was how it was going to be. He always knew his grandfather was a tease.

"I want you to- to touch me, Rick." He barely whispered it, his face burning even more than before as he tried to look at anything but the fact that Rick was now positioned between his legs, gripping his hips. "I want you to - to uh- I want to be yours."

A low groan bubbled from his lips as Rick suddenly ground hard into him. Morty could feel it, he could feel everything, the thick, hard outline of Rick's cock through his brown slacks and the way it rubbed against his ass.

He was losing control, not that he ever had any to begin with but this was too much. He was so close and they hadn't even really started.

Morty was already making the front of his jeans wet with precome, a dark navy spot appearing where the tip of him pressed so completely.

"Mine, huh-" Rick spoke, almost sounding condescending, his hand was sliding down from Morty's stomach, tracing a path to the very obvious wet mark on his jeans. "Tch- Jesus christ, Mo-Morty, you can barely take a little foreplay and you're already creaming your pants. You- you think you can be mine?" His palm suddenly pressed flat and hard against Morty's dick, rubbing it once, "Do you- do you think you can handle th- me?"

Morty's eyes widened as he watched Rick's head dip down, his tongue sliding out and just like that his entire body stiffened as Rick's tongue ran across the front of his jeans, tasting the pre-come. Morty trembled, gripping hard the desk, his hips jerking upward as even more dripped from his tip, soaking more and more into the fabric.

He could feel it, the gentle pressure of Rick's tongue on his dick. It was a teasing brushing motion, surely, not enough to get him off but enough to send his mind racing.

Fuck- he was so close.

"Pl-please, Rick, I'm- I'm- I need it." He whined it, his legs opening and then attempting to close despite Rick's head there. "Please, Rick-"

A deep chuckle escaped the older man as he sat back, hands grabbing Morty's thighs and shoving them open wide.

" Fine." Rick smirked, "Let's go then." Ricks right hand went to unbuttoning Morty's pants, while his left looped into the side of his jeans and boxers and jerked them completely off of him.

Breathy moans spilled from Morty as his legs were tousled helplessly with each yank of his pants. The rough treatment of his body only made him harder, only made him more responsive.

Morty was leaking even more so, his dick nestled snugly against his stomach, harder than it ever had been.

He wanted more. He wanted to hear Rick call him names, hold him down by his throat but these were things he would never vocalize, Morty couldn't.

"You- you really like this dom shit, huh, Morty?" Rick's words broke his thought process as just as unexpectedly a hand wrapped around his dick.

He gasped loud attempting to shoot upright but was pushed back just as easily by Rick's hand. He was holding him down by his chest, his other hand leisurely, slowly pumping him up and down. It was a lax, teasing pace that made Morty feel impatient, annoyed and overall desperate. He needed release; he didn't need to be teased.

Morty shifted his hips up, attempting to fuck up into Rick's hand but only earned a hard squeeze and a dark chuckle.

"Fuck, Morty- You want me to take you, to claim you or some shit and you can't even let me have control..." He said it with a laugh in his voice but his actions said otherwise. For in a second Rick completely detached himself from Morty and wiped his hand on his lab coat. "We'll have to make it so you-you can't do that, right?"

With that Rick grabbed Morty by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach, his chest hitting the wood of the desk uncomfortably. The cool of the surface teased against Morty's already pert and bare nipples as the turn had pretty much hiked his shirt to his sternum. Morty was shivering, twisting in the new position.

Rick's hands were on his waist still, holding on to it but not much else was left to be felt, nothing but the cool air of the garage caressing along his flesh, popping goosebumps along his thighs.

As the seconds past, Morty became more impatient. Rick wasn't touching him, he had even let go of his waist. An angry whine escaped Morty as he rose his hips, presenting his ass to Rick. He wanted to tempt the older man, he wanted to feel him inside of him.

"What are you- " He whimpered, twisting a bit to look back at the older man but a hand to the back of his neck pushed his head down flat against the desk.

Morty was already panting, his thighs trembling. He lifted his ass just wanting some kind of pressure somewhere, on something. Drool had already begun to leak from the corner of his mouth on to the table.

Fuck, he was so hard; he needed it.

It felt like an eternity before Rick did anything, even moved from just holding his head to the table. Fingers were pressing to his entrance, circling them but they weren't bare, no they were covered in something thick and wet. Each swipe of the digits slicked his hole before one long finger pushed deep inside, feeling around, hooking into him.

Another moan clawed from inside of Morty as he steeled himself to it, his shoulders straining but still not able to move his head from the downward position.

"Damn, Morty, You're so fucking tight." Rick groaned it as the sound of his fingers fucking into Morty's hole filled the garage, a slick squishing sound as they plunged in again and again, deeper and deeper. "God, You wanna be mine, Morty? You wanna be my little slut, baby?"

A second finger joined the other, widening and opening a Morty that was beyond all words. His thighs were shaking, clenching and unclenching as the long digits thrust deeper and deeper inside of him. He was completely lax, his eyes open but not seeing, drool sliding from the corner of his mouth as he was pushed forward by the force.

Rick chuckled, the sound almost demonic above him as suddenly his fingers stopped and withdrew.

"Can't think of anything to say now, babe?" He purred it as he moved forward, the obvious rasp of his slacks filling the deafening silence. "Come on, tell me how bad you want it, Morty."

At the loss of those fingers, Morty was clenching closed, missing the fullness but he somehow managed to form the words that were clouded in the back of his mind.

"I- I want it, Rick." He whimpered it, his voice wrecked, desperate and raw. "I need it so bad. I- I think about this all the time."

Rick's hand released on Morty's neck allowing him to look back at him. Instantly their eyes met and Morty wiggled his ass in anticipation.

"I've thought about you fucking me for a long time, Rick, being deep inside of me. I've- I've touched myself thinking about it, thinking about you being inside of me."

With the set eye contact, Morty had the privilege of watching Rick's pupils dilate further and the sudden desperation that crossed his grandfather's face. He knew at that moment, he had completely and totally won the old man over.

Turning back to the table, Morty laid his head down once again, his knee coming up now to brace on the desk.

"So- Please- Rick, Please-"

The groan from behind Morty said that was the breaking point and not even a second later bruising hands gripped onto his thighs, guiding him back. It was slow but quick enough that when Rick's head touched his entrance, he stiffened.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll- Grandpa will take good care of you." He spoke it with his lips pressing dirty, wet kisses along Morty's spine. "That's right, babe."

His hands were moving Morty's hips back, guiding his dick inch by inch, deeper and deeper inside of Morty.

Morty was already lost, well beyond comprehending anything aside from the impossibly thick cock that was impaling him at a glacial pace. Every inch brought his hole tightening around the shaft, trying it's best to suck it in deeper, further.

Whines were already being garbled out as Morty choked for air, his ass rotating and lifting, begging for Rick just to be in and done.

"Fuck-" Rick groaned, his hands tightening now, definitely bruising those milky thighs. He stilled, pausing although he didn't seem to be the whole way inside yet.

Another impatient moan ripped from Morty as a looked back at Rick, his face twisting in obvious annoyance.

"Just- Fuck, Just, Rick, What? You- you can't do it anymore, old man?" Morty suddenly taunted, groaning at even this little bit that was already so deep inside of him. "You- you ready to quit, what you can't fuck-"

Morty's words were eaten when Rick slammed hard, jamming the other five or so inches deep inside of him, no hesitation, no preparation, nothing.

The boy's moan seemed in echo inside of his own ears as he raised up on his toes, his hole swallowing up Rick as he tried his best to become accustomed, not that Rick was giving him a chance to do so.

Rick was already reeling out of the other, then slamming back into him with a force that launched Morty slightly up the table. He repeated this again and again in a sudden quick and forceful succession, that never really allowed Morty to come down from on top.

The desk though added the perfect amount of friction to Morty's cock, the smooth of the wood countertop rubbing up and down his dick in time with the hard and filling thrusts from behind. He was already leaking, sliding in his own puddle of precome.

No words were found in Morty's mind to scream out as once again Rick yanked damn near completely from inside of him and filled him again, proving what an "old man" he really was.

Morty was regretting it now, regretting his smart mouth as again he was slammed into, filled with the deep and thick pressure of Rick's cock. The long hard appendage seemed to reach and hit every part of him perfectly, stretching and expanding his hole to grasp tightly around it.

His moans were loud and louder but they were babble to Rick's controlled murmurs.

"That's right, baby." Rick breathed, bending down so his chest was flat against Morty's back, "That's right, moan for me, babe. So fucking tight." His fingers dug patterns even more so into the skinny flesh of Morty's hips, while his cock slammed harder, wrenching out and replacing itself over and over.

Morty couldn't move, couldn't stop the incoherent nonsense, the little prayers to a god he didn't believe in.

Rick slammed into him again, growling into the back of his neck, "There is no god, Morty and if there was, they wouldn't be looking at you." He used Morty's hips this time, using the leverage of it to pull Morty against his own hips. "I'm the only man you should be praying to, Morty. I'm your god. You belong to me."

Again and again, Morty was filled and emptied, leaving him bewildered at the man's stamina. He felt like he was being fucked mercilessly and god that was a good feeling.

"Say it- it, Mor- morty." Rick growled again into his ear, "Say it, say you belong to me, Morty."

Despite asking such a request, Rick's breakneck speed didn't cease, instead, he continued pounding deep inside of Morty expecting an answer all the same.

Morty had to catch his breath and search for the words as riding out the feeling of Rick's cock slamming inside of his ass was far too enticing and numbing but he managed.

"I- I-I, Oh god, Rick-" He moaned, gripping onto the table, "I- Fuck, ohmygod, slow- slow down, if-"  
He couldn't do it, he couldn't get the words out because every time he opened his mouth he was moaning nonsense.

Rick nuzzled against Morty's neck, a smirk pressed to the crook but he never once slowed down. No, instead, he fucked deeper, nipping his teeth into the milky white flesh.

"Say it, Morty- Say it or I'll- We'll stop right here, Morty." His hips slowed down a measure, almost dragging to fill the boy.

Fuck-

Morty stiffened, not wanting to lose that feeling, "I- I belong to you, Rick, Oh god, oh please, don't stop-" He tightened his entrance around Rick arching back. "Please, I'm so close, I'm yours, Rick."

Rick slammed once again into the Morty, his pace impossible as now it silenced any and all sound from the boy who was riding it out beneath him with his mouth open, drool slipping down his chin.

"That's right, Morty. Just me and you." He bit hard against Morty's neck, his teeth sinking in as he continued pounding, thrusting and filling the other deep.

Morty's orgasm was building, rising inside of him as he slid harder and faster into his own come on the table. Heat seemed to explode through him, his thighs trembling as he arched back, seeking to feel every bit of Rick inside of him when he comes.

"Fuck, yeah, you're close. Come for me, Morty." Rick reached around Morty, whose back was arched against his chest, and gripped his throat, his fingers clutching at the smooth skin tight enough to hear the hitch in the boy's breathing. "Yeah, that's right, Babe, come for me. Come for me, Morty."

And that, that seemed to be Morty's undoing. It was an immediate and mind-blowing orgasm, come shooting from his dick, arching to hit almost the end of the desk and then spurting out again, drooping from his tip in creamy globs.

His entire body was trembling, thighs convulsing, his asshole clenching uncontrollably to the fresh feeling of his orgasm and the fact that Rick was still working on fucking in and out of him.

Morty was lost in the space of his fogged mind, still swimming, still just feeling every over-sensitive thrust fill him.

Collapsing forward, Morty lifted his ass more, allowing Rick his complete and total submission while taking him as if he were a doll. It wasn't like there was much else he could really do anyway.

"So fuckin' nice." Rick groaned his pace now inside of Morty erratic, no longer as deep and hard but rather quick and shallow as Rick sought his own orgasm.

Rick's orgasm came shortly after, thick and plentiful, filling Morty up to the brim and then spilling out between them in globs to the countertop.

"shit-" The older man panted as he relaxed laying against Morty's back. He didn't take long to pull out. Instead, Rick moved back and righted his own clothing hurriedly.

"Morty, are you- uh- are you okay?" Rick's hand touched Morty's back.

Never in Morty's life did he think that he would actually be fucked by his grandfather and never in his life did he think he would be fucked by Rick Sanchez. True, they were the same person but they weren't really. His grandfather was the man who cared for him, who risked his life for Morty and well, Rick, Rick was the one who risked Morty's life, who took him on mind-blowing adventures. He was the one who made his wildest dreams a reality. Rick was the one who fucked him but his grandfather is the one who was worried.

Lifting himself from the table, Morty smiled reassuringly at the nervous older man who frowned.

"I'm- I'm fine, Rick, I just-" He reached back and rubbed the back of his head. " I was just thinkin' about everything." Tilting his head to the side, Morty allowed himself another soft smile.

Rick was the man he had fallen for but they were honestly one in the same.

"Why're you- what're you smiling like that for?" Rick burped, looking at Morty, while picking his clothing off the floor and pushing them into his chest. "So weird."

"I was just thinking that-uh-" Morty swallowed his answer and then squinted to look at Rick,"Never mind, Uh- are you okay?" He asked, changing the subject.

Morty wasn't quite ready to admit that he had feelings for his grandfather or rather Rick. He just wanted this to be a thing for a moment. Even if it was just a spur of the moment thing on Rick's half, even if he just did it out of frustration, he didn't want to muddy it with his feelings.

Rick blinked, "Yeah, Why- why wouldn't I be?" He asked it annoyed, his eyes narrowing. "What you thin- you think you're so good, Morty, You- You."

Frowning, Morty shook his head, "No, I just- I mean, we just-"

"Fucked."

Morty blotched and looked down, suddenly a little embarrassed. But he sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah and I mean I am your-" He gripped the pile of clothing in his arms now, unsure, not wanting to look up at Rick. He just wanted to hear he was okay.

Rick scoffed as he suddenly reached out patting Morty on the head, "It's fine." He answered, rolling his eyes. "I-I mean it's not normal, mor-ourgh-ty, I mean fuck, we're related but that's our business. Nobody needs to know but us, right?" He gave Morty one more pat on the head before turning away. "Now get dressed."

Another smile crossed Morty's lips as he did what he was told, pulling on his clothing. Slipping from the desk, Morty wiped his hands on his jeans, never minding that his ass was still sticky.

"What're we gonna do?" He asked, tilting to look up at Rick who was reaching inside of his jacket for his portal gun.

"What else, Morty? An adventure." Rick answered, not looking back at the boy.

Morty then frowned, "I- I think I should take a shower first." He reached back and pulled at his jeans a little before looking up at Rick.

"No time, Morty." Rick answered suddenly, gripping the boy's arm, "Maybe if you feel dirty enough you won't get us into as much trouble, like locked in a little jail cell because you have your feelings." he blasted the portal gun, creating a rotating green circle, "We need to get this-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He grumbled, a frown painting his lips, fucking or not it didn't change Rick and he knew he was going to get punished one way or another for yesterday but it was nice to know he wasn't the only pervert.


End file.
